


Second Chances?

by RestEasyMyWearyHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestEasyMyWearyHeart/pseuds/RestEasyMyWearyHeart
Summary: After a short secret relationship Alex ends up pregnant, Kara doesn't handle the news well. When the results come back that the baby is Kara's she does everything she can to get back in Alex's good graces. LONG ONESHOT
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Second Chances?

Alex sits solemnly on the medical chair in the DEO med bay waiting on the results of a test that Kara has basically forced her to get. The super hero is currently pacing the room worriedly while her eyes never leave the other woman.

“Come on Kar let’s just go please? I’m fine. I’m a doctor, I know that it’s just the flu.” Alex tries to reason with her girlfriend, who in her opinion is being over dramatic. The other woman stops abruptly and glares at her before walking over to her.

“Alex you have been sick for weeks, you can’t keep anything down. That’s not the definition of fine.” The hero says kissing her cheek lightly making Alex smile.

The two women had finally come to terms with their feelings for each other after knowing each other almost their whole lives. Alex had finally broken down six months ago and confessed her feelings for Kara. The hero had instantly reciprocated her foster sisters feelings and the two had begun a tentative relationship that quickly spiraled into an intense love.

“Fine but when she comes in and says everything is fine you are buying me lunch.” The agent grumbles and Kara rolls her eyes at her lover. Luckily the door to the medical room opens and the doctor walks in before Kara can answer.

“Okay Agent Danvers, nothing to worry about. You are totally fine.” Both the agent and hero breathe a sigh of relief before the doctor can finish her thought.

“Thank Reo-…”

“Thank god-…”

“You’re just pregnant.” The doctors voice cuts over the women.

“Excuse me?!” Alex almost screams while jumping off the bed. Kara stumbles back against the wall almost going through it. The agent momentarily forgets about her girlfriend as she stares at the doctor like she’s lost her mind.

“You are pregnant, about a month along.” The DEO doctor explains to the agent who looks ready to kill her at a moments notice. Both woman have forgotten the hero in the corner exists.

“There’s no fucking way.” Alex breathes out lowly staring down the doctor not daring to look at the love of her life.

“I ran the test three times agent Danvers. Congratulations are in order for you and Supergirl. I didn’t even know you two were trying.” The doctor hasn’t picked up the energy of the room yet.

“We fucking weren’t.” Kara’s voice finally breaks the room rough with emotion. Suddenly the doctor seems to understand that she needs to leave the two woman alone. The sound of the door closing echoes around the room.

“Kara I don’t know how-…” Alex starts but is cut off by Kara’s raised hand.

“Who the fuck was it?” The kryptonion growls lowly stalking towards her lover-… ex-lover?

“There has been no one but you.” The agent tries to reason with the obviously angry woman. Her brain is scrambling to understand what’s happening.

“There obviously has been someone Alex. Who the fuck was it? What was it that I didn’t give you? You just went out and slutted it up?” The hero grinds out with her jaw locked as Alex’s hands drop from trying to reach her love.

“Excuse me?”

“I can’t be here, stay the fuck away from me. You and that little bastard.” Kara’s eyes water as she says the harshest words she has ever spoken to the woman who has held her heart for over a decade.

“Kar-…” Alex stutters has the hero super speeds from the room leaving her alone. Left alone the agent grabs the medical folder and leaves the room and the DEO with the doctor fallowing her.

++++++

Three weeks have passed since that day in the DEO med bay and the two woman have not spoken a word since the day that Kara walked out. Alex had actively been ignoring her pregnancy sentence and Kara had been actively been ignoring her. Alex missed her but was also so angry at the fact that her love did not believe her or even try to help her understand what happened, not to mention the calling her a slut. The only time the two woman were in the same space was when it came to DEO missions and they still did not address each other directly.

Alex was currently working on some research in her lab blocking out all of the outside sounds. She missed Kara so much but was so angry with the girl who was always supposed to love and support her.

“Alexandria” a voice breaks the silence and the spell the scientist has been under so far. The agent freezes at the sound of her mother’s voice.

“Mom?” the agent looks up shocked before turning to the other woman.

“J’onn called me, he said you needed me.” The older woman says pulling her daughter close to her.

Alex spills the entire story to her mother, breaking down when she gets to the part about the baby that she wasn’t planning and didn’t know if she wanted. The older woman cradles her child close kissing her head gently.

“I never slept with anyone else mom.” The agent sobs still so confused at her current predicament.

“I believe you honey, I want to run some tests.” The older scientist says pulling back when her daughter seems strong enough to stand.

“I don’t know what it will change, but okay.” The younger woman gives in and sits in the chair next to her desk. The older Danvers woman conducts her tests before releasing her daughter and convincing her to go grab something to eat.

Alex exits her office slamming straight into the hero that broke her heart. Kara looks down biting her lip as if she has something to say, but the agent can see the fury swirling in those bright blue eyes.

“Danvers”

“Supergirl”

“Your mother is in your office?” the hero asks carefully, truthfully she is scared but she also really wants to see her foster mother.

“Correct.” Alex responds before moving around the other woman who still holds her heart against all her tries.

The hero watches her love walk down the hall, all she wants to do is fallow her and swoop her into her arms and keep her safe. Kara knows she can’t do that though because her girlfriend-… ex-girlfriend is pregnant with some man’s baby. The hero enters the office nervously waiting to see what her mother figure would say to her.

“Eliza?” The older Danvers turns around and looks at the guilty blonde who looks on the verge of tears.

“Kara come here” the older woman opens her arms to her youngest daughter. The hero falls into them sobbing in the other woman’s neck.

After several minutes the young super hero leaves the office before her love comes back. Alex slides into the office only a few minutes after the other woman leaves.

“I got the results back sweetheart and it’s just like I thought.” The older Danvers says as her daughter paces the room irritated because the smell of Kara lingers in the air.

“You thought what mom?”

“The child you are carrying is yours and-…”

++++++

“What the fuck did you do?!” The agent comes roaring into the bullpen and stalking up to Supergirl and slapping a piece of paper against her chest. The occupants of the room scatter away from the agent and hero who staggers back confused at this sudden interaction. 

“Agent-… Alex what is-…” the hero trails off and takes the paper to read while seeing her love crossing her arms and glare daggers at her. Kara reads over the paper that was thrust at her, her eyes widen at the information presented to her.

_Fetus Danvers_

_Kara Danvers_

_Paternal Match_

Kara looks up too late, Alex has already exited the bullpen and probably the DEO before Kara can stop her. The hero stands there stalk still taking in the information.

_Oh fuck, Kara is the parent. She accused Alex of-… oh god. Alex has been all alone, Kara broke her heart and left her all alone. Alex will never forgive her for this._

The hero is out the door of the DEO and in thirty seconds she is touching down at Alex’s apartment balcony. The brunette is curled up on her couch staring at a bottle of Jack on the coffee table. The hero carefully pushed open the balcony door and slipped inside. The blonde slowly walks over to the couch and drops to the floor far enough away from the woman she loves but close enough that if Alex forgives her she can touch her.

“I don’t care what you have to say Kara. It doesn’t matter.” The hallow voice comes as an ice cold shower to the hero.

“Alex, I’m so sorry. I should have listened, I should have known.” The blonde stutters not knowing what to say to the woman carrying her child.

“It doesn’t matter, you made it clear how you feel. You are free Kara, you are under no obligation to me or this child.” Alex says leaning forward to grab the whiskey bottle, she is too slow though because Kara already has the bottle and has dropped the contents out the window.

“What the fuck Kara?!” the agent screaming charging the hero who stands still letting the mother of her child pummel her chest with her fists.

“You can’t drink anymore Al, you have our child inside you.” Kara whispers trying not to enrage the other woman but still trying to get through to her. She fails because she has a palm slap a crossed her face before she can process what’s happening.

“No, fuck you Kara. This is my kid, you left me so you don’t get a say.” Alex breaks away from the blonde and walks back to the couch. Kara stands in the door and makes no move to come closer.

“Alex… I know I fucked up, badly. I know you will probably never forgive me and I’m not going to ask you to, but that is my child in there too and I will always be here for it and you. I won’t push you to be around me, but I’m going to take care of you and our baby.” The hero says passionately before quietly exiting the way she came knowing that Alex is at her max for the night.

++++++

Kara isn’t stalking the mother of her child… per say. She’s keeping an eye on her at a safe distance. Two days have passed since their conversation and its now bright and early on Monday morning. The hero floats in the air just far away enough that Alex can’t see her when she wakes up but that she can be close if the other woman needs her.

The hero watches the other woman go through her morning getting dressed and making her way to the DEO. Kara follows the Uber Alex takes since she can’t ride her bike anymore and makes the mental note to tell J’onn to get Alex a DEO car. After seeing the woman arrive safely Kara speeds off in search of some breakfast for her since she knows she didn’t eat and will probably forget to.

Alex and Eliza are bent over research in the younger Danvers lab when there is a knock at the door. Both woman turn expecting to see an apologetic super hero standing in the entry way but are instead greeted by a scared looking intern.

“Yes?” Alex asks impatiently, eyebrow raised in a way that only serves to scare the kid more.

“I was just bringing you this.” The young man says sitting down a bagel and what Alex is guessing is a hot tea.

“Where is she?” The agent growls making the intern swallow deeply. He stutters out that he doesn’t know before fleeing the office.

“Alex just take a breath please.” Eliza tries to calm her daughter who is already picking up the breakfast and dropping it in the trash can knowing that Kara can hear her. The older Danvers rubs the bridge of her nose at her daughters stubbornness.

“Sweetheart you do need to eat though.”

“Then I can get my own food. I’m not letting her near me, I hate her mom.” The agent trails off when a quick woosh enters the room setting down toast and a coffee this time, but Kara doesn’t manage to fully super speed out of the room before she hears Alex’s declaration and stutters in the door.

“Um-… I-…” the hero’s mouth cant manage to make words which infuriates Alex, at the same time she feels guilty for saying that out loud.

“Kara…” Eliza looks at her other daughter softly as they see the tears well up in the blondes eyes.

“Just um-… please eat something Alex. Not for me, for the baby.” Supergirl manages before fleeing the scene.

Alex eventually gives in and eats the toast. Eliza steps out of the DEO to make some calls about some work from back home. The agent is left alone in her office as she pours over her research. Several minutes pass before she is over taken with a wave of nausea and scrambles a crossed the room to the little trash can. Alex begins emptying the contents of her stomach and within seconds feels hands holding her hair back.

“Shh, just breath okay.” Kara whispers when the agent tries to push her away but fails because another round starts.

Kara staying holding her hair back for twenty minutes or so until the vomiting stops. Alex moves away from the can and out of reach from the blonde who simply backs up. Kara hands the other woman a wet cloth and stick of gum before exiting the office not wanting to upset the other woman further.

++++++

After several days of Kara floating outside of Alex’s apartment the agent decides to address it. DEO regulation boots echo down the hallway as Alex walks on a mission to the sunbed room. Kara had taken a few blows in a fight earlier today so the other Danvers knew exactly where to find her. The door opens and Supergirl looks up at the woman who currently hates her.

“Alex?”

“Go home Kara.” The agent says causing Kara to scrunch up her face in confusion.

“I don’t understand? Its ten am, I still have stuff to do.” The hero counters slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

_You look so beautiful, Lex. You look tired too. I would do anything do hug you right now._

“No, tonight. Go home, no more hovering outside of my apartment.” Alex crosses her arms and stares the other woman down, daring her to deny it.

“Al-… I’m just patrolling.” She says with a look saying she knows Alex won’t believe her. The agent looks like she is going to snap at her so Kara continues.

“Okay fine, yes I’ve been watching. I know you don’t want me around or helping but I meant what I said. I’m going to take care of you and right now the way that I can do that is making sure you are safe.” The blonde looks at Alex with so much conviction and love that it makes Alex angry all over again, but words don’t come to her mouth so she has no choice but to leave.

“Whatever” she grinds out as she leaves the room. Kara has a slight smirk at the small victory she has achieved here.

Later that night when Alex finally makes it into her apartment so is greeted with a pizza sitting on the counter. The tired woman looks out the window to see her ex floating a little ways off. With a sigh she kicks off her boots and un buttons the top button of her pants before taking a slice from the box and sitting on the couch. Both women know that for the first time in their relationship the balcony door is locked. _Kara is not invited in whenever she wants anymore._ When Alex looks up a few minutes later Kara is nowhere to be found. _Probably off patrolling._

When Alex comes out later that night to get a glass of water from the kitchen she sees the other woman asleep in the deck chair on her balcony. The agent sighs deeply but just gets her water and moves back to her room.

The next morning Kara is awoken to a sound she has heard many times in her brief relationship with the older Danvers, _panting._ The hero sits stalk still and listens carefully to the woman in the apartment that she is no longer welcome in. Alex’s heart is beating quickly in her chest and her breath is coming out in little fast pants. If Kara listens closely enough she can hear the sound of Alex’s fingers moving between her legs. _Fuck me Rao._

After several minutes Alex achieves her release only serving to make Kara now hot and bothered. When Kara hears Alex climb out of bed she quickly exits the balcony before the other woman comes out of her room. The hero tugs nervously at her suit top where it is suddenly to tight on her body.

When Alex opens the door to exit her apartment she finds a small box on the floor at her feet. Instantly irritated knowing this probably has something to do with Kara she locks her jaw and picks up the back. Inside she is met with the sight of a car key and nothing else. Not particularly in the mood for an adventure but also slightly glad she doesn’t have to get an Uber today she makes her way to the parking garage below her building. Once in the garage she finds the key belongs to a DEO non-descript SUV.

“Kara where are you? I know this is you.” Alex says not raising her voice because she knows her child’s other parent can hear her. Hearing foot steps behind her she turns around and sees the hero standing about ten feet away.

“J’onn doesn’t think that you should be paying for Ubers when we have so many DEO cars sitting around.” Kara smudges the truth some, but hey she wants Alex to take the car.

“J’onn does huh?” the agent crosses her arms and stares through the other woman.

“It’s safer for you and the baby Alex. Please don’t fight me on this one.” Supergirl’s shoulders sag and Alex just nods before climbing into the SUV and leaving Kara in the parking garage.

When Alex walks into her office at the DEO half an hour later there is already a bagel, cup of tea and a little shot of ginger sitting on her desk with a note. It’s not signed but Alex doesn’t need a signature she already knows who it is. Her unwanted guardian angel.

_Ginger for the nausea._

++++++

Alex can think of so many places she would rather be right now than out at a bar, but here she is. The super-friends have been begging her to go out for the last month and she keeps blowing them off so she finally breaks down and agrees.

“Alex!” Winn shouts as she walks over to the table her friends have taken over in the corner of the room.

“Hey guys” the agent greets and slides into the seat next to Lena who gives her a side hug and a smile.

The gang goes back to the conversation they were having before Alex arrived. The agent looks at Kara for the first time since she sat down and sees the blonde watching her. Alex subtly shakes her head and Kara smiles softly at her.

“Alright guys I come baring shots!” James announces setting a tray down at the table and dolling out the shots. Everyone takes their shots from him and Alex accepts hers forgetting about the baby for the first time, but Kara didn’t.

“Alex you can’t take that!” Kara lunges a crossed the table and slaps the shot away from the agent.

“What the actually fuck Kara?” Alex growls looking down at her soaked shirt. All of their friends stare at the two Danvers with open mouths.

“Why can’t she have the shot, little Danvers?” Maggie asks since she is the first to recover her voice. The tables occupants take their shots and wait for Kara to answer.

Suddenly realizing what she did and who she did it in front of Kara looks at Alex terrified. The older Danvers is glaring at her so harshly that if Kara could disappear she would right now. She has almost revealed Alex’s secret, well at this point she basically has. Alex is going to kill her, their friends didn’t even know they had been dating. They never got to the point of telling people.

“Fucking go ahead Kara.” Alex crosses her arms and leans back in her seat glaring at the mother of her child who she still might kill. Kara swallows deeply trying to figure out how to explain this to their friends.

“Alex is pregnant.” The blonde blurts out and everyone’s mouth drops to the floor. All the heads at the table turn to look at the redhead.

“Who is the father?” James ask and Alex shakes her head before glaring at Kara again who at least has the decency to look sheepish.

“that would be me.” The kryptonion says and Winn busts out with a billion questions.

“How did this even happen?” Lena interrupts Winn’s ramblings looking between the Danvers. Alex lifts her hand to Kara, telling her to explain.

“Alex and I were dating a few months ago, I guess its something with my biology. I didn’t know it was possible, but Eliza ran some tests and she said the baby is mine.” Kara says and everyone sits in silence sipping their drinks for several minutes.

“And you two aren’t dating now?” Sam asks speaking up for the first time that night. Kara’s head drops in shame and she shakes it softly.

“No, I didn’t take the news that Alex was pregnant very well and I left. She’s not happy with me.” The hero says quietly and everyone looks at Alex who almost looks sad but just shrugs.

“So now ya’ll are all caught up.” The agent says before leaving the table to get a water. Lena and Maggie turn to Kara as soon as Alex is out of earshot.

“You left your pregnant girlfriend? Are you insane?” Lena hisses and Maggie nods along agreeing with her.

“I thought she cheated on me.” The hero tries to reason but Maggie raises an eyebrow that silences her.

“You thought that Alex Fucking Danvers cheated on you. Okay sure. You deserve what she’s giving you.” Lena says before going back to her drink.

“I’m trying to make it right now.” Kara says petulantly and Lena nods as Alex comes back to the table with her drink.

++++++

Kara has been sleeping on the deck chair for the last week. Alex hasn’t kicked her off get, she’s not really sure why but if she had to guess it would be that Kara keeps bringing her food. Besides the agent knows that Kara would just find somewhere else close to camp out. The older Danvers is a little impressed though that the hero is still holding out considering it has been raining the last two night and the weather channel predicts it will continue for the next week.

Supergirl enters the office portion of the DEO at around seven thirty in the evening after finishing her debrief with J’onn. She had listened for Alex’s heart beat to see if she made it home, instead she found it still at the DEO. The hero carefully pushes open the door to Alex’s office and finds the other woman passed out on her desk.

“Lexie?” The hero lets the pet name slip out as she closes the door to the office.

Kara brushes the hair back from the older Danvers face. The other woman doesn’t stir and the hero decides its time to take her home. Supergirl gently lifts her child’s mother into her arms. Alex doesn’t even stir in the heroes arms as they walk through the DEO. Agents divert their eyes from the two woman not wanting the protective hero to see.

Kara walks into Alex’s apartment locking the door behind her. She carries the sleeping woman to her bedroom and lays her gently on her bed. The hero begins to remove the other woman’s boots before pausing nervously. She pulls out Alex’s phone and props it up with the camera facing the sleeping woman. After she feels like it is set up correctly, the hero uses super speed to change the sleeping woman. After Alex is tucked into bed and her phone is on the nightstand with a note and her alarm set Kara leaves the apartment taking back up her spot on the balcony.

The next morning Alex wakes up suddenly, scrambling to see her surroundings she calms down when she realizes she is in bed. Her bed. She doesn’t remember leaving work. Lifting the covers and looking under she sees she is dressed in her sleep shorts and a tank top. Turning her head and looking around the room she sees her DEO uniform folded on the chair next to her bed. There is only one person who would dare take her home and change her. _Kara._ Just as Alex is about to call for the hero and chew her out for changing her without permission her alarm goes off making Alex reach for her phone. Alex sees the note under her phone.

_Watch video on phone -K_

Alex swipes her lock screen open and sees the said video is already open. Letting out a breath she sees Kara take her boots off before using super speed with her eyes closed to dress her sleeping body. After she is changed Kara covers her with the blanket before looking at the camera with her palms raised.

When Alex exits her room on her way to the kitchen out of the corner of her eye she sees red and blue. The agent stops and moves her attention to the balcony where Kara is passed out still on the chair. Rain is pouring down on the hero who doesn’t seem to notice or care.

_We are going to have to talk, soon. Figure out what we are expecting out of this._

While Alex is having an inner monologue Kara wakes up and stretches out her muscles. The agent looks away quickly after she sees the hero’s muscles ripple in a way that shoots heat through her. After taking a moment to compose herself and push down the growing arousal Alex looks back to where Kara is standing.

“Meet me at the car.” Is all the agent says, not bothering to say it louder than a whisper before leaving the room to change.

Kara is leaning against the SUV when Alex walks up to the vehicle. Kara’s hair is still dripping wet and Alex doesn’t give her a second look as they climb into the car. The redhead pulls out of the garage with a silent Kara in the seat next to her.

“How long are you going to sleep on my balcony?” Alex says not making eye contact with her foster sister who just shrugs.

“We need to talk about what we are going to expect from the situation.” The older Danvers says gripping the steering wheel tightly. Kara looks over at her with a slightly caught off guard expression.

“What do you want Alex? You are the one carrying our child. You can’t even look at me or speak to me without cussing me out.” The blonde replies with a thick layer of emotion in her voice.

“You hurt me very badly, I have no interest in ever having a romantic relationship with you again. However whether I like it or not you are involved in this. So I ask again, what do you want Kara?” The redhead pulls the SUV into the DEO parking garage and parks. With the vehicle in park she finally turns to the other woman.

“I want this baby and I want you. I know you hate-… I know you aren’t going to forgive me and I deserve that, but I’m not going to lie to you. I want you, always.” Kara has managed to lean over the console locked in a battle with Alex. The energy of the confession sparks in the space between the former lovers.

“Kar-… Kara you-… you broke my heart. You told me you didn’t want me. I can’t come back from that, I don’t trust you. I will say only this, I will try to find a way to be civil to you for this baby.” The agent says exiting the SUV leaving Kara sitting in it for a few more seconds.

When Kara comes back to her make shift come on the balcony that night there is a popup tent on the balcony. _An olive branch._

“Get some sleep Kara.” Alex whispers from her place in her bed and she doesn’t need to look to know that the hero is settling into the tent on the balcony.

++++++

_Kara runs her fingers through Alex’s hair as the two women lay in the older Danvers bed. The clock on the nightstand says two am and the light from the city pours through the window and bathes them in light. Alex’s arm is thrown over Kara’s bare stomach, the sheets pool at the Danvers hips._

_“What are you thinking about?” Alex asks after her breathing is back under control. She traces patterns on Kara’s perfect abs._

_“If we were on Krypton you would be my bondmate, you are my bondmate.” Kara rambles kissing Alex’s head._

_“What are we talking about?” Alex turns to look at Kara resting her head on the hero’s sternum._

_“I love you, I want you to be mine.” Kara whispers almost scared. This is the first time they had slept together, they had only admitted to having feelings for each other several hours earlier._

_“I am yours Kara, I have been yours for fifteen years now.” Alex says placing a kiss to the skin above the blondes heart._

++++++

After being in a sexual relationship with Alex for six months as well as listening to the other woman take care of herself for the last few weeks Kara knows that sound. The hero is out patrolling while listening specifically to Alex’s noises. Kara almost falls out of the sky when she hears a second moan that certainly does not belong to her child’s mother. Within seconds Supergirl is hovering outside of Alex’s apartment using her x-ray vision to see the inside of the house.

Her fists clinch so hard that if she were breakable the skin of her palms would be cut open. Kara watches Alex and some random woman paw at each other on the agents couch. The hero watches for several minutes before deciding that even if its selfish of her she can’t let some random woman touch the skin her child is growing under.

Alex opens her eyes when the random woman she has been making out with stops abruptly. She fallows the girls eye line to see Kara standing at the end of the couch in her full Supergirl glory.

“Supergirl?” the woman stutters before deciding its best if she leaves. When the front door clicks shut Alex whirls around to Kara.

“What the hell? You can’t just interrupt my life.” The agent growls crossing her arms, the heat that she had been trying to get rid of now reaching a dangerous level.

“I know Alex, I know. It’s just that-… that’s my child in there. I know it’s not my place but please don’t use randoms to take care of your urges. I don’t want them touching my baby.” Kara whispers and Alex can see that Kara feels guilty, the agent is angry or still horny? She doesn’t know at this point, but she can see where Kara is coming from.

“So what can I do for my urges that won’t upset you then?” the agent taps her foot glaring at the other woman. Kara at least has the decency to look ashamed.

“Lexi-… Al-… ugh” The hero crosses the room quickly until she is standing in the same breath space as the irritated horny woman.

“Use me” the words are out before she can stop them.

“Excuse me?” The agent grounds out caught off guard and hotter than she was before.

“This is all my fault, I know. You have needs, I get it and taking care of them yourself isn’t working anymore so-… use me.” Kara drops to her knees in front of the other woman, her hands hover in the air waiting for permission to touch.

_Oh my fucking god. Great now I’m more turned on then before. There is no fucking way-… this is a terrible idea. She’s so hot though-… this is her fault._

“Fine, this is your fault. I have rules though.” The agent says and Kara nearly falls over when Alex steps away.

“No kissing, no eye contact and you are not staying the night in my bed.” The older Danvers lists the rules as she walks to her room. Sighing irritated when she realizes Kara is not following her.

“Supergirl lets go. You made this mess, you get to fix it.” She calls and Kara is in the bed with her in a flash.

“No kisses?” she asks settling gently on the other woman careful of putting weight on her baby and beginning to kiss her neck.

“Not on the lips” Alex says moaning loudly when Kara uses her knowledge of the agents body against her.

“That’s fine, there are plenty of other places.”

Alex lays panting trying to recover from her earth shattering orgasms. Kara lays next to her basking in the calm energy she feels coming from Alex for the first time in many weeks.

“have you thought of a name?” Kara asks staring at the ceiling trying not to set Alex off.

“We aren’t doing this Kara, you said you would take care of my urges. We aren’t friends, we aren’t doing pillow talk.” The agent says rubbing her head as her eyes droop closed.

“Okay Alex. Get some sleep.” Kara whispers covering the other woman with the blanket and exiting the apartment to her tent.

++++++

“So let me get this straight, you are using Kara for sex?” Sara lance questions from where she is sitting a crossed from Alex in the Wave Riders kitchen.

Alex had left the city in search of her one night stand turned friend. She needed to be anywhere but near Kara, as much as she is trying to hold on to her hurt and anger at the other woman it’s starting to ease. _This is why you don’t have meaningless sex with the woman who holds your heart. It can never be meaningless._

“It was her idea, she doesn’t want me having sex with random people.” The agent says taking a sip of her water and ignoring the look on the ex-assassins face.

“Of course she doesn’t, she’s in love with you.”

“It’s not like that, she just doesn’t want people touching me when her baby is in me.” It’s a weak excuse Alex knows when she says it.

“So does she know where you’re at now?”

“She doesn’t own me-…”

“So no then.” The blonde says smiling into her drink while she looks her friend over who shrugs with a petulant look.

“So Supergirl’s pregnant mate has disappeared off of earth. Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sara asks not even blinking when Alex shoots her a glare.

“We aren’t together, have you even been listening to me?” Alex crosses her arms and leans back in her chair.

“Alex come on, we both know you have been Kara’s whole world for fifteen years. I know you are angry and you have every right to be, but we both know you will get over it.” The time traveler reasons with her making Alex irritated because she knows it’s true. It’s only a matter of time before she forgives Kara.

Before Alex can respond a portal opens in the kitchen and a terrified Kara comes barreling into the room. The moment the hero’s eyes land on the mother of her child she noticeably relaxes.

“Lex-… there you are. I was so worried.” Kara makes it a crossed the room in record time and cups Alex’s face in her hands looking her over for injury.

“Kara I’m fine, why are you here?” the agent tries to be annoyed but when Kara is looking at her like she is the whole world it’s kind of hard.

“I thought something happened to you, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” The hero drops to her knees after her scan shows Alex is fine. Kara drops her hands to Alex’s hips and rests her ear against the agents almost flat stomach.

Alex looks up from the top of Kara’s head when Ava Sharpe walks through the portal and into the room. The agent makes no move to push Kara away, just letting her calm herself down.

“I’m glad you are here Alex, Kara has been all over the place calling in favors trying to find you.” The time agent says and Alex feels a little bad at scaring Kara like that.

They make their way back over to the table and Kara sits down before pulling Alex into her lap. The agent allows the blonde to hold her since she can feel the literal fear pouring off the other woman. Kara nuzzles Alex’s neck with her nose breathing in her smell and placing little kisses.

“I saw Barry, he said to tell you hi.” Kara says to Sara after a few moments when the conversation has lulled.

After about twenty more minutes of catching up with the other two women Alex and Kara step through the portal into the agents apartment. The hero hasn’t let go of the other woman since she found her and Alex feels too bad to make her let go.

Once in the apartment Alex tries to unravel Kara from her, the hero only holds on tighter and whimpers into her neck.

“please don’t make me go Lex, I know you hate me but I was so scared.” Kara rubs her face into Alex’s neck. The older Danvers takes pity on her child’s mother and guides them to the bedroom.

Kara lays Alex down reverently on the bed and slides up after her. Kara can already tell how turned on her love is. Making sure to follow Alex’s rules she carefully undresses the only person she would kill for.

“Is this okay sweetheart?” the term slips out before Kara can stop it, but in her defense she has spent the whole day searching the universes for her mate and child.

“Yes, but Kar-…”

“I remember the rules.” The kryptonion says leaning down and kissing Alex’s pulse point.

After making sure Alex is perfectly sated and passed out in bed Kara kisses her forehead, makes sure the apartment is locked up tight and heads out. The hero flies to her apartment to get a shower and change.

Eliza is sitting on her couch when she enters the apartment. Kara is caught off guard momentarily to see her mother figure unexpectantly. The hero is also still worried that she hates her just like Alex.

“Eliza-…? Are you okay?” the hero asks entering the living room to stand in front of the older woman.

“I’m fine Kara, just checking in on you.” The older Danvers stands and pulls her daughter into a hug. Kara melts into the embrace and sighs deeply into the other woman’s neck.

“You don’t hate me too?” she whimpers and Eliza squeezes her closer.

“Of course not sweetheart, you made a mistake but I’ll never hate you. Also Alex doesn’t hate you, she’s just hurt. You know how hard earning her trust is darling.” The mother and daughter make their way into the kitchen.

“I don’t know what to do, I want to take care of her and the baby. I want to be a family, but she doesn’t want anything to do with me unless it’s to take care of her pregnancy urges.” Kara rambles making a face when she realizes she over shared with her mother.

“You two are still sleeping together?” Eliza asks surprised at this new information. She is honestly surprised that Alex is letting Kara that close with how hurt she is.

“I don’t really want to talk about this with my mother.” Kara groans with a burning face of embarrassment.

“It’s a completely natural thing Kara. I’m not asking for details.”

After explaining things to Eliza, Kara feels bad for Alex because Eliza will bring this up to her. Kara finally takes her shower and heads back to her loves apartment leaving Eliza in her apartment to get some sleep. The older woman says she will be by the DEO the next day. On the fly over to the apartment Kara hears Alex unlock her balcony door and move her bedding from the tent to the couch. When Kara touches down Alex is already back in bed, the hero quietly enters the living room locking the door behind her. The blonde settles into the couch with a small smile on her face.

++++++

“You’re using Kara for sex, because you know she’s in love with you?” Eliza announces coming into Alex’s office causing the younger Danvers to spin around.

“How do you know-… fucking Kara.” Alex starts out confused and ends with a growl as she turns to address her mother.

“Mom its between Kara and I.” Eliza sits her purse down on Alex’s desk and pulls her daughter into a hug.

“Are you at least reciprocating or are you using her and kicking her out of your bed. Alex you love her, you are going to forgive her and when you do you are going to feel awful for how you are treating her.” The scientist tries to reason with her daughter as she holds out a take-out bag of food.

“I don’t know what I’m doing mom, but I’m figuring it out. I don’t know if I can trust her again to be in a relationship. At this point all I’m trying to do is be civil enough for us to work out this parenting thing.” The agent says taking a bite out of the burger offered to her.

“I’m not taking her side Alex, but you know Kara’s emotionally driven especially when hurt. You know she is doing everything she can to show you she loves you.” Alex’s jaw locks and Eliza decides to let it go for now, knowing better then to push her daughter.

++++++

The super gang is out at their favorite bar, Alex sips her coke as she watches her friends all laugh and have a good time. Kara is a crossed the table from her sipping her drink and watching Alex intently for anything off.

“So have ya’ll thought about names?” Winn asks, the alcohol in his system making him brave. The friend group knew that the baby topic was sensitive since the two women aren’t together.

“We haven’t talked about it.” Alex says recovering before Kara who is still watching her with a sad smile on her face.

“isn’t your appointment to find out the sex tomorrow?” Lucy asks from her spot at the table causing Kara to choke on her drink. Alex hadn’t told her about the appointment yet, she hadn’t decided if she was going yet. She knew everything was fine, but finding out the sex makes everything more real.

“You have an appointment tomorrow?” she whispers looking like a wounded puppy making Alex’s heart hurt.

“I haven’t decided if I’m going yet.” The agent says back causing Kara to tense up and Alex already knew where this was going.

“Lex you need to go, I want to be there too if you’ll let me.” The blonde says and all their friends have conveniently made their way to the pool tables.

“If I go and see the baby, it’s all going to be too real. I don’t know if I can do it Kara. Everything was perfect, we were perfect. If you hadn’t left me this would all be so different. We could be so happy about this, enjoying every second. Instead I’m alone.” The agent blames the baby hormones on her abnormal vulnerability.

“You are never alone, even if you never forgive me I am always with you.” Kara is around the table in a flash and sitting next to the other woman without touching her.

“I am so sorry, for the things I said and leaving. I can never apologize enough, but I’m never leaving you. I will always be here for you and our baby.” The blondes hand rests on Alex’s stomach.

“It’s too much Kara.” Alex whimpers dropping her head to Kara’s shoulder and breathing in. The hero doesn’t say anything just letting the woman have a moment of comfort.

“I’ll always love you Al-… you’ve owned my heart for half my life.” Kara kisses the top of Alex’s head before the other woman pulls away and fixes herself.

Their friends make their way back to the table and the heavily emotional moment is over. Kara excuses herself to go get another drink from the bar. Alex watches the hero order a drink and as she waits another woman comes up to her. The agents fists clinch when the new woman places her hand on Kara’s arm. _She’s flirting with you Kara, tell her to back off._

“Careful, you are going to burn that poor girls face off.” James’s voice breaks her intense staring.

“She’s flirting with her.” Alex grounds out and James shrugs making Alex even angrier.

“She wants you Alex, but you have made it clear you don’t want her. What do you want from her?” the reporter leaves before the agent can answer. When she looks back over the woman is rubbing Kara’s forearm.

Alex’s body reacts before she can stop herself and she finds herself stomping over to the bar. The redhead slides up behind Kara and wraps her arms around the hero’s waist. Kara freezes for a moment before relaxing, Alex rests her chin on the other woman’s shoulder and glares at the offending woman.

“Kar I’m ready to go home.” Alex drops her voice an octave and nuzzles the woman’s neck.

“um-… uh okay yea-… yea.” Kara stumbles over herself confused with what’s happening. The other woman has all but run away and the hero turns in Alex’s arms looking at the woman whose eyes are fallowing the fleeing alien.

“Lex what’s going on?” the blonde looks very confused, as Alex rubs her thumbs over her hip bones.

“She was touching you.” Is the only explanation the agent gives before all but pulling Kara out of the bar. They manage to say goodbye to their friends before they are in Alex’s car and on the way to her apartment.

“she was touching me?” Kara whispers once in the car, trying to make sense of what’s going on with Alex.

“I know it’s not fair, but I don’t want other people touching you like that.” The agent says staring straight ahead at the road. She knows she is being unfair to Kara, she doesn’t have Kara but she doesn’t want anyone else to have her either.

“I’m yours Alex, even if we aren’t together I’m always yours.” The blonde says with such conviction that it makes Alex’s eyes water.

When Kara gets Alex home and into bed the older Danvers finally starts to relax. _Kara is here, with her, in her bed._ Kara carefully undresses her love and leans back on her legs to look the woman over.

“I’m yours” The hero whispers placing a kiss to her neck.

“I’m yours” a kiss to her sternum.

“I’m yours” kisses under each breast.

“I’m yours” her body is stretched out on Alex’s legs and her lips gently, reverently pressed to Alex’s belly.

“Kar-…” a broken sound comes from up the bed.

“I belong to both of you. Forever.” The vow comes out against the smooth skin of Alex’s belly. The agent shivers at the emotion flowing from the woman she wishes she didn’t still love with all her heart.

++++++

“You still want to come to the appointment today?” Alex asks coming into the living room and standing at the end of the couch where Kara is still trying to wake up. The kryptonion bolts up with a bright smile.

“Of course, if that’s okay with you.” She says excitedly and some of the tension in Alex’s body leaves.

“It’s at nine in the DEO med bay.” The agent says before going to finish getting dressed, last night had helped immensely in making Alex feel more trust in Kara’s commitment to them.

“I’m going to get you some food, I’ll meet you in your office.” Kara calls from the living room and is gone before Alex can respond.

When Alex walks into work Kara is sitting in her office with a spread of food. The agent drops her bag and looks the food over before glancing at Kara who is chowing down on a croissant.

“I have some Supergirl stuff to do and then I’ll meet you in the med bay?” Kara says standing and taking a few steps towards Alex but stopping not wanting to cross any lines. The older woman nods and Kara leaves with a smile on her face.

The next two hours pass slowly but soon Alex is walking down the hall to her appointment. Her nervousness is palpable but not ten seconds later she feels a hand in hers and looks over to see Kara in all her Supergirl glory. She knows she should pull away, people are going to talk, but the hand grounds her so it stays.

Kara guides her into the room and helps her up on to the bed, only moving back a few feet once she is settled. The doctor isn’t in yet so they are totally alone. The hero knows her mate is freaked out and looking for an escape. Kara rounds the table and takes Alex’s face in her hands.

“You are okay, the baby is okay. I’m here, with you, always.” Kara whispers placing a kiss on Alex’s forehead sweetly. The redhead takes a deep breath and nods trying to calm her heartrate.

“Okay agent Danvers let’s take a look at this baby.” The doctor comes in looking at Alex’s file, she looks up surprised to see Kara.

“Supergirl, I-… wasn’t expecting you.” The doctor looks confused at the hero’s presence.

“Well it is my baby too” Kara almost snaps at the woman but manages to keep it in. the doctor nods accepting the new information before setting up the equipment to get to work.

The gel is squirted on Alex’s belly and moved around, the agent grasps Kara’s hand tightly in her own and the hero leans over to place a kiss on her head. The expectant parents watch the screen as the doctor feels around before coming to a stop with the picture on the screen.

“Congratulations, a healthy little boy.” The doctor announces and Kara’s body moves on its on to the screen. The blonde lifts her hand and rubs her knuckles against the black and white picture.

The doctor excuses herself for a moment and Kara can hear Alex’s heart pounding. She turns around and makes her way over to the bed, the other woman is staring at her own stomach. The blonde leans down and kisses Alex’s belly carefully and caresses the soft skin.

“You are amazing” Kara whispers looking back up at the other woman reverently. A tear makes its way down Alex’s cheek and Kara catches it.

“Amazing”

++++++

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Supergirl turns from where she is being debriefed by J’onn to see a very angry, very pregnant Alex Danvers storming at her. Her mate is eight months along and very temperamental lately.

There had been an alien attack and Supergirl had taken a few close calls, but she ultimately came out on top but not before being beaten with several cars.

“Lex-…” the hero starts to try and reason with her ex-girlfriend but can see it won’t matter. She looks around for J’onn but the martian has already fled the scene.

“Come with me” the very pregnant woman growls before spinning on her heel leaving the kryptonion to fallow after her.

Kara makes it into the other woman’s office before she is shoved up against the door and Alex’s lips are on hers urgently. The blondes hands land on the other woman’s hips pulling her closer, she is stunned but will never pass up an opportunity to kiss Alex. This is the first time she has been granted the privilege to kiss Alex in several months.

“I could have lost you, you aren’t allowed to leave me again.” The redhead whimpers against the hero’s lips brokenly. Kara pulls back enough to look into her mates eyes.

“I won’t leave you ever again. You two are my whole world.” She whispers placing a hand on the protruding belly.

“I need you, please.” Alex whines causing Kara to lift her up under her knees and place her gently on the desk.

“Are you sure Lex? Want me to take you home?” she asks between nips to her neck trying to get as close to her as possible.

“Oh you’re taking me home, but for now you’re taking me here.” The agent says breathlessly with her head tilted back. The older Danvers heels dig into Kara’s lower back urging her on.

++++++

“I’m going to ask Alex to marry me.” Kara announces one night when she is having drinks with Winn, Lucy and James. Alex was locked up in her lab working on some sort of bracelet to block the babies powers if it presented any.

“Um-… what?” Winn coughed so hard he spit out his drink. James was still hitting his chest trying to recover and Lucy was just smiling at her.

“I hate to remind you, but you’re not even dating Alex right now. Might be jumping the gun little Danvers.” The woman says smiling at her and Kara sighs.

“I know, but Alex doesn’t trust me because she thinks I’m going to leave her again. I need to prove to her that I’m not going to leave. Besides she’s my bondmate, we should be married.” The hero says petulantly and James chuckles having recovered and seeing the puppy look on his friends face.

“Do you think she will say yes?” Winn asks and Kara shrugs pulling out a small box and presenting it to the table.

Her friends aw over the ring, its stunning, perfect for Alex. The problem is Alex doesn’t even let Kara sleep in her bed so proposing might be soon. Her friends tell her to go for it, but wait for the right time.

When Kara leaves the bar she zones in on Alex’s heartbeat. She finds it still at the DEO, Kara sighs and flies in the direction of her heart. The blonde finds Alex asleep at her desk and scoops her up.

“Um-… Kar?” the other woman stirs, but not enough to wake up.

“I’ve got you darling.” The blonde wraps her mate up securely in her arms and flies her home. Kara touches down on the balcony and carries the sleeping woman inside to her bed.

“You have a good night?” Alex whispers as Kara dresses her for bed. Tucking her in gently and kissing her forehead.

“Yea, it was fun. Go to sleep love. We can talk tomorrow.” Kara changes and lays down on the pallet next to Alex’s bed, thankfully she is unbreakable or her back would be killing her. She moved into Alex’s room last week trying to be closer to Alex. The other woman had raised her eyebrow but didn’t kick her out.

++++++

“You are never touching me again!” Alex screams at Kara nearly breaking her hand in the process. The alien brushes the sweaty hair back from the older Danvers face and kisses her forehead.

“Okay Alex, I promise. Never again.” Kara tries to appease her mate who has been in labor for eight hours now.

“Get this thing out of me!” The agent screams again, scaring the doctor between her legs.

“You are almost there agent Danvers, one more push.” She says and Kara leans in to Alex’s ear whispering praises.

“There you go, here he comes.”

Alex drops back against the bed, all energy spent. Kara kisses her cheek before rounding the bed to see their baby. The nurses clean off the stunning blue eyed boy and wrap him up tightly.

“How is he? Is he okay?” Alex asks trying to see her son. Kara shushes her and brings their son up for Alex to see.

“He’s perfect Alex, you did an amazing job my love.” The hero places the baby in Alex’s arms sitting down next to her on the bed.

++++++

Kara and Alex enter the older Danvers apartment, Kara carries car seat into the bedroom with Alex trailing behind her. The hero places their son in the crib that Kara put together while Alex was in the hospital.

“Kara its beautiful.” The agent whispers watching her love place their baby in the stunning wooden bed.

The hero helps her mate change into some comfortable clothes and climb into bed knowing the human is exhausted. The hero tells her to try and nap for a little bit before the baby wakes up. Alex cuddles into the bed and Kara moves to her pallet to try and get a few hours of sleep.

“Kar, come here.” The human whispers and Kara is there in a sec.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” she looks her mate over for any sign of injury. Alex stills her hands on her face and smiles up at her sweetly.

“I’m fine, just sleep up here with me.” Alex kisses the other woman’s chin lightly and try’s to pull her down.

“Lex we can’t do that for a few weeks.” Kara says looking adorably confused at the agent who is smiling up at her indulgently.

“No, i know that. I want you to sleep up here with me. That floor can’t be good for your back.” The older Danvers whispers pulling Kara down next to her.

“Are you sure?”

“Kara just sleep okay?” Alex shushes the hero’s thoughts and cuddles into the mother of her child.

Several hours later they are woken up by the sounds of their sons cry. Kara carefully picks up the infant and brings him into the bed with his parents. The hero tears up watching Alex nurse their baby. The blonde pulls out the little box from her pocket and takes the ring out.

“Kar what is that?” the agent swallows thickly, her throat suddenly dry.

“Lex, I know we aren’t dating. I know you don’t trust me because you think I’m going to leave again. But this is a promise, I promise to always be here for you two. I will never leave you, I will be as close to you as you want me. So Alexandria Danvers will you marry me? One day, when you’re ready.” The kryptonion finishes extending the ring out to the other person.

“Are you sure Kara?” the older woman asks looking at her love with wide eyes. Kara licks her lips and takes Alex’s hand that’s not holding their son. She slides the ring onto the delicate hand which she kisses after.

“I have never wanted anything more than to be with you forever. I am so sorry for what I said that day, I’m so sorry for leaving you. I will never make that mistake again, I swear.” The kryptonion pledges to the love of her life.

“I forgive you Kara, never leave us please. Dean needs both of his parents.” Alex says resting her hand on the other woman’s cheek.

“I will never leave you my love.”

++++++

“Dean take this to your mom please” Kara asks her son who is straitening his tux. The six year old looks over at his mother who is looking her white dress over in the floor length mirror. Today is the day, today she finally gets to marry the love of her life.

“Okay momma what is it?” the tanned boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asks. Kara hands him a note as well as a rose. The little boy smiles brightly and runs out of the room, down the hall and knocks on his other mothers dressing room door.

“Who is it?” His agent mothers voice pours through the door.

“Its me, mommy.” Dean Zorel Danvers announces entering the room to see his mom touching up her make up. In the corner his three year old sister Anna sleeps in her bouncer.

“Hey baby boy” she greats planting a kiss on his cheek. He groans and wipes at it as he hands her the note and flower.

“Momma sent you this.” He announces looking at his cheek in the mirror wiping at it some more.

“Thank you baby.” She opens the note and looks over it with a small smile.

_Hey baby, Thank you so giving us another chance. I adore you, I’ll see you in a few. I love you -Kara_

The agent sighs lifting the note to take a sniff. Alex smiles brightly, she’s marrying the love of her life today. Dean runs over and wraps his arms around his mother tightly.

“are you happy mommy?” she leans down and kisses his hair gently.

“I’m so happy my love.”


End file.
